Talk:Defying Gravity Wiki
---- Main Pages Locked from Editing Yo, articles are being added, but how would anyone know. The main page Index only links to character pages and a few others. Like an iceberg, the majority of content seems to be underwater and the only way to see it is through the random or latest links. Not a very structured, or well maintained fan site. I have content to contribute to the Season 1 episode list, but it's locked from edit, and even if I could add it, that page isn't accessible from the main page. If this site is dying, I'll move on to another, thank you. SerSteve 13:42, September 7, 2009 (UTC)serSteve :I am requesting admin rights to this wiki. I love this show and I want to get in on the ground floor. I already have in mind many improvements that can be made to this place, especially regarding episode and character pages. Cheers. -Ka'lel 03:29, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I have turned off cascading protection on the main page for now so you should be able to edit the templates within. Please discuss any major changes you'd like to make to the main page. I'm still active on this wiki, but was out of town for a week. - 19:44, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::I began to realize that was probably the case after looking at the editing history. Cheers. -Ka'lel 21:55, September 10, 2009 (UTC) US Cancellation Sorry to hear that, but it is very much alive (for the time being) in Canada. That said, your source is jumping to conclusions and in the article it even states "Since no official announcement has come from ABC". In regard to your comment about outside sources, I can understand your trepidation, given your history with Lostpedia, about using sources other than ABC for episode titles and other info, but this show is not Lost. It will not string audiences along for seasons with mystery after mystery and therefore not be prone to the same rampant speculations, spoilers and theories as Lost. The spoiler policies can safely be a lot more lax than the front page spoiler template states and I really don't think it's necessary at all, given the current state of things. Cheers. -Ka'lel 01:38, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :I never said anything about restricting it to ABC only. I'd just prefer to use sources that aren't user generated such as IMDb or TV.com. If CTV has episode titles, that's just as good as ABC in this case. As far as Canada goes, they might air the remaining episodes, but I doubt this show will go any further than that. - 05:07, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I should have been more clear. I knew what you meant by official sources and I understand sources like CTV, Omni and SPACE are also official sources. It seems we don't disagree on this point, so I digress. What is your opinion about the spoiler policies? It seems it's been copied (almost) verbatim from Lostpedia and after looking around, Lostpedia is the only wikia site with such strict policies. My vote is that we adopt a less rigid policy, like that of Wookieepedia or Memory Alpha. As for the continuation of the series, I don't have high hopes. The way it stands now, it looks like CTV plans to air the rest of the season. That said, this show has many Canadian ties and there is a long shot that it could be picked up. Competing with other Canadian shows and channels, DG isn't doing as badly as it apparently was in the States. I'm cautiously optimistic. Granted there are other ways of seeing the unaired episodes, but not all Americans will know of them and it really sucks that they chose Love, Honor, Obey as the episode to stop on. That was one hell of a cliffhanger. Cheers. -Ka'lel 06:15, September 15, 2009 (UTC)